


As time goes by

by I_Am_Many



Series: A Slice of Stucky [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Cute, Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Growing Old Together, Heartwarming, M/M, Older Characters, POV Outsider, POV Third Person, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, chicken soup for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Many/pseuds/I_Am_Many
Summary: A very short but heartfelt one. For the traumatized by Infinity War out there (like I was for days). A band aid for your heart and chicken soup for your scarred soul.Also works if you just want some fluffy domestic Stucky and/or want to celebrate International Day Against Homophobia, Transphobia and Biphobia





	As time goes by

**Author's Note:**

> *This one-shot has as canon that Steve and Bucky will start ageing normally as they haven't been put on ice or injected with more serum*  
> *Post... kinda everything actually. You'll see.*

They can’t remember when it started. When they noticed. Maybe when seeing their kids’ birthdays going by faster year after year. Or when one of them got a first line on his face that wasn’t a scar. Maybe when the other got his first strand of white hair in his man bun.  
But it was here. They were growing old.

They had loved each other for a long time.Without knowing it, then secretly, and finally out in the open.  
Together they had remembered what it felt like to be whole, to love and be loved. They had discovered more and more things about each other. Big, nearly obvious things, but smaller ones too.  
The way one of them liked to hum while cooking, or drank strong tea with a splash of milk while the other couldn’t sing to save the whole of America and preferred black coffee that reminded him of the Army’s rocket fuel.  
How, when light touched one’s dark blond hair, it took the other back to the first sunny and happy days he had known in decades. Or how the blended scents of Caswell-Massey soap, cigarette smoke and slightly warm metal felt like home to the other. All of this was love. But, still, this was different. It was something new.

They were growing old together, finally.

And that meant facing death at some point. Of course they had stared it right in the eyes several times, but that was during fights and wars to save the world one way or another. This was facing death as non-super-soldiers. As slowly ageing humans knowing their lives, and thus their relationship, had a finality. An ending point each of them hoped to reach first, to not be left behind like they had heartbreakingly been many times before. Or maybe simply reach it together, after years of family afternoons, breakfast in bed, all the graduation ceremonies possible and as many sparring sessions they could fit in before knowing what it was like to run out of breath.

After years that seemed to have flown by, everything lazily slowed down. Time was running out and yet, every moment seemed to stretch out, infusing deeper meaning into them. Truly knowing that this wasn’t going to last forever seemed to change the passing of time itself, giving the both of them an opportunity to revel in it all even more.

This all becoming old together thing was different because as Steve told Bucky one rainy Saturday morning, their cat lounging between them and an Andrews Sisters record playing in the background, “We might be getting old, but it’s kinda like sunshine… We know it can’t last forever. Clouds will darken it and rain will come eventually, but that’s also what makes it special.”  
“Are you going all poet on me in your old age Steve Rogers?” asked Bucky with a little smile on his face that made small lines appears at the corner of his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> *Hope everyone liked it, and as usual, sharing is caring, comments and kudos are always welcome!*


End file.
